1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing device, an image signal processing method and an image projecting device and more particularly relates to an image signal processing device, an image signal processing method and an image projecting device configured to obtain an image signal for use in stereoscopic image display in which a left eye image and a right eye image are simultaneously displayed in a line on a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, increasing resolution of a liquid crystal panel has been promoted and liquid crystal panels of the type suitable for an image signal (a 2K image signal) of a resolution of about 2048×1080 in the number of effective pixels are now being widely used (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-348597 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-285876). In addition, a liquid crystal panel of the type suitable for an image signal (a 4K image signal) of a resolution of about 4096×2160 in the number of effective pixels is now being marketed. Further, a stereoscopic image projecting device configured to project a left eye image and a right eye image onto a screen in a superposed state to display a stereoscopic image using a single projector has been generally proposed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-271828).